n64dudefandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Galaxy
Super Mario Galaxy is a game published by Nintendo EAD and is the third 3D mario platformer. Super Mario Galaxy was in 2007 published and follows Super Mario Sunshine. Super Mario Galaxy has too a Multiplayer function and the 2nd player can help you obtain Star Bits and can let you jump. Super Mario Galaxy 2 follows this game. Plot When Mario later wakes up on the small grassy planet, he meets three Star Bunnies, who promise to tell Mario where he is if he can catch them. When he does so, they transform back into Lumas and take him to meet Rosalina, who tells Mario that the universe is in great peril after Bowser attacked her ship — the Comet Observatory — and stole the Power Stars, including seven Grand Stars. Without these, the Comet Observatory is doomed as they cannot move through space. Rosalina asks him to rescue the Grand Stars in order to defeat Bowser, who took Peach to the Center of the Universe. Mario then starts his journey across the galaxies, freeing Power and Grand Stars. Once five of the Grand Stars are collected, the Comet Observatory becomes a starship and takes Mario to the center of the universe. Here he defeats Bowser in his brand-new galaxy, retrieves the last Grand Star, and rescues Princess Peach as she's falling from Bowsers spinning ship. Without this Grand Star, the sun of Bowser's near-complete galaxy undergoes a supernova and becomes a supermassive black hole. Everything in the universe begins to be pulled into it. The Lumas from the Comet Observatory, including the Luma who had faithfully accompanied Mario through his journey, throw themselves into the black hole in order to neutralize it. The Lumas attack the black hole's singularity, and it soon disintegrates in a massive explosion. Mario appears in front of Rosalina, who had somehow managed to save him from the cataclysm. She tells him that this is not the end, but a new beginning for the universe, and that the universe is an endless cycle, one that never repeats itself exactly the same way. Mario later awakens in the Mushroom Kingdom near Peach's Castle. He sees everyone he's met throughout his adventure (friend and foe alike) celebrating the festival, while Bowser and Peach lie next to him confused. When he looks in the air, he notices the reconstructed galaxy. "Welcome! Welcome new galaxy!" Mario exclaims, as the camera zooms out into space, revealing that the universe has been reset. If Mario continues, Rosalina states to the player that if he collects all 120 Power Stars, Mario can travel to a new world. If Mario collects 120 stars, a special cut scene plays after the credits. Rosalina and a group of Lumas appear on the planet Mario started on at the beginning of the game. Rosalina says "I will watch over you from beyond the stars," and flies off to the Comet Observatory. The white Luma is shown to be alive as if nothing happened, now residing on the small Gate planet, inside a destroyed Starshroom that is covered in moss. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi See Also *Super Mario 64 *Super Mario 64 DS *Super Mario Sunshine *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Super Mario 3D Land *Super Mario Galaxy 3 (Fan Made) Category:Video Games